


Therapy Sessions

by neil4god



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek is a boss!, Derek wants Stiles to be a werewolf, Good Alpha Derek, Jealous Derek, M/M, Mates, Medication abuse (mentioned), No pack feels - they don't love Stiles, OFC - Freeform, Oblivious Sheriff, Pining Derek, Prejudice Sheriff, Sheriff VS Team Sterek, Sheriff's POV, Stiles taking the bite?, Stiles' therapist knows about werewolves, mentions of underage - no smut sorry, minor True Blood mentions - not proper crossover, one shot probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-30 05:03:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neil4god/pseuds/neil4god
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sheriff has been putting it off, he's rescheduled and cancelled and done just about everything he can to avoid it, but in the end he walks into that room with his head held high. It's not the first time he's done this, he knows the drill. Therapist number 8 will tell him the same as the rest, Stiles needs to spend more time with his father, more physical affection, more emotional bonding - he knows that'll boil down to being a fishing trip they never take while the therapist alters Stiles' meds in the meantime. He knows because he's done this already.</p><p>Of course Derek Hale was never in his son's life before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am very aware that therapists do not in fact allow random people into their sessions - especially without the patient being present, but for the sake of the bunnies in my head I have ignored reality.

The office was nice, old mahogany and rich leather making it seem comfortable and warm. It didn’t change the fact that the sheriff was about to walk in there and hear just exactly what was wrong with his only son. He had tried to put it off, rescheduling three times, but in the end he had no other options. Stiles had carefully searched California looking for a therapist he could be completely honest with, the least the sheriff could do was hear her out. So he made himself comfortable and waited impatiently for her to say something. He was about to open his mouth and demand conversation when the door glided open and Derek Hale strolled in casually, taking the open seat beside him. He was not Derek’s biggest fan. No matter what his son said, to him Derek Hale would always be the delinquent he pulled in for murdering his own sister (even if he was innocent), so he let his anger seep through when he demanded “What the hell are you doing here Hale?”  


Derek waggled an eyebrow at him, Stiles could probably interpret what it meant, but the sheriff couldn’t make heads or tails of it and wasn’t inclined to try. Doctor Wanda, Stiles’ middle age therapist, smiled brightly at Derek and welcomed him. It was the first word she’d said since the sheriff had arrived and it pissed him off even more. “I appreciate you making time to be here Alpha Hale, I know you have a lot going on right now with the rebuilding and the pack problems.”  


Derek grunted inarticulately and the sheriff huffed in consternation, he was busy too! He had an entire town to protect from murderers, thieves and freaking monsters! He didn’t have time to drive all the way across the state to hear someone tell him his son just needs to adjust his meds or needs more quality time with dad. He knows that already and he would appreciate it if she would hurry this up so he can get back to his job. He doesn’t say that though, instead he tones down his aggression and asks her politely “What is Derek doing here?” 

She glanced at him, her blue eyes raking him in, there was something predatory about her gaze. Stiles hadn’t said much about her, beyond saying he could tell her about werewolves. For the first time the sheriff was wishing his son had talked a little more. She cleared her throat delicately before answering, “Mr Hale is Stiles’ Alpha he has every right to be here. You on the other hand are only here at his insistence and with my disapproval so if you could just listen quietly that might be best for everyone.”  


How dare she speak to him like that! He was Stiles’ father, he had every right to be here. He was paying her fucking salary! He was about to really let rip when Derek knocked against his shoulder and whispered, “Let’s just hear what she has to say about Stiles.”  
It took a great effort of will but the sheriff could be mature if he had to and there was no fucking way he was going to sit in this room and let Derek Hale be the adult! 

Wanda almost seemed disappointed by his lack of reaction, but she contained it, launching into her speech. “Stiles has been having a lot of difficulties lately. The first one I want to address is his abuse of his medication. He took a triple dose twice last week.”  
There was no fucking way Stiles was abusing his meds. He knew better than that, had been on them too long not to know the dangers of self-medicating. The sheriff kept quiet though, practicing the speech in his head he was going to give to Stiles once he got home about how he needed to find a new therapist stat. Derek couldn’t keep quiet though, he hunched forward and for one shining moment the sheriff though Hale might be on his side. Instead he said “I know. I’ve dealt with it though, it shouldn’t be an issue anymore.”  
The sheriff whipped around to stare at the werewolf, he knew? Then she wasn’t making it up. Stiles really was abusing his meds! She tutted at them both, “I’m sorry but I just don’t think you’re doing enough Mr Hale.”  


Derek smiled sharply at her, his teeth too long to be human. “I’ve spoken to him about it. He knows it’s a problem and he has accepted my help. I have taken control of his meds. He’s not too happy about it, but he knows it’s the right thing to do.”  
Stiles had let Hale take his medications? Stiles had been stubbornly insisting on controlling his own meds since he was twelve years old. One of his former shrinks had told him it was Stiles’ way of controlling his life. To just give that up to Hale was huge. It implied a level of trust Stiles didn’t have with anyone, not since his mother died. Wanda smiled at Derek like he was made of chocolate, her eyes lighting up “That’s a great step forward. However Stiles still feels disconnected from the pack. While he accepts that you are his alpha unquestionably, he has problems accepting that he is in your pack. I think this might be a good opportunity for you to help him bond with the other members of your pack.”  
Derek had gone ramrod straight, his shoulders tensed under her gaze, his voice soft when he asked “How could he think that? Of course he’s pack!” 

“He sees himself as yours not theirs. I understand that he spends most of his time with you while the others are not as welcoming. It’s not unusual in packs with humans. It can be difficult for them to feel connected to the wolves within the pack. Stiles has a lot of wolfish traits, in fact he reminds me quite strongly of a touch starved wolf, too afraid to search for the affection he needs.”  
Derek sat there flummoxed while the sheriff tried to wrap his head around it all. Stiles wasn’t a very touchy feely person, but he used to be. When his mother was alive he hugged everyone. Since then they only hugged on occasion, the sheriff had seen Stiles hug Scott a few times but that was about it. He showed his affection in other ways. Derek spoke slowly, clearing thinking things through in his head first   
“Most of my betas were bitten wolves. They don’t trust their instincts the way a born wolf would, Stiles always has. When Boyd died Stiles was the only one to act like pack, he was the only one who offered comfort or support like a pack should. The others just stood there frozen. It was Stiles who placed his hand on my shoulder. It’s a simple touch, not a hug or a scenting or anything proper like that, but he meant it. He felt my pain and he shared it enough to offer consolation. He was more wolf in that moment than any of them were, even Cora. Sometimes I forget that he’s human and won’t ask for what he needs. He obeys his instincts so well, too well sometimes. My uncle wants me to turn him, he thinks he would make a great wolf and I know he’s right. If he survived the transition then he would make an excellent second, but he doesn’t want it. I want him to want it. I want him to fully commit to my pack. I’m not, I don’t mean that I would think any less of him for staying human or throw him out of the pack. As far as I’m concerned he’s an integral part of my pack, but I know what he could become if he turned and it kills me that he won’t try.”  


It kills him that he won’t try? The sheriff’s pretty sure that it could actually kill Stiles if he did try! This was his son’s life they were talking about here. He couldn’t stop himself from shouting “Like hell he will! I’m not letting my kid risk his neck to become like you. And if you try to pressure him into it then I swear to god Derek I will have you pumped full of wolfsbane and living out the rest of your life in a prison cell!”  
Derek watched him with wide eyes, silent and composed while he ranted. There was no acknowledgement there, no acceptance of fear. All he saw was Derek staring back at him like he was deluded and he knew in a way that he was. Derek would do whatever he wanted but he would do it with Stiles’ consent. That much had been made abundantly clear over the past few months. Derek and Stiles were on one team and the sheriff was on another and Derek didn’t seem capable of betraying him like that. His anger wound down when it had nothing to feed off, Derek’s blank stare was hardly conducive to an argument. 

Wanda ignored him completely, bypassing his outburst like it never happened while Derek shifted uncomfortably in his seat as she asked “Have you asked him about that? It’s not something we’ve discussed in great depth, but is he aware of what you’re willing to offer Derek? What you’re talking about is more than just being a second. You want him to be your mate. I know it’s difficult for humans to mate fully with wolves, their humanity and their fragility is a hard thing for a wolf to accept, but Stiles isn’t like most humans. I don’t think he would react the way you expect him to.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Medeusa who wanted more of this and I just thought what the hell, so here goes.

  
“No we haven’t discussed it, but I know he turned Peter down when he offered him the bite. He doesn’t want it.”  
“Did you ever consider that it wasn’t the bite he rejected but Peter?”  
Derek cocked his head to the side like a fucking dog, but the sheriff didn’t have the energy to think it was funny. He was too concerned with the way Derek’s eyebrows were moving around, the way that one thought seemed to have taken over his brain. Wanda stayed silent letting Derek sort it out in his head and the sheriff didn’t know what to say, because he hadn’t known Peter had offered that but he was ninety percent sure that if Derek did, then his son would be chasing cars by the next full moon. “You think he would accept it from me?”  
Wanda smiled too wide, her teeth gleaming in a way the sheriff wanted to ignore, “I think he’d give it some serious thought yes. I also think that his relationship with the rest of the pack stems from the way you treat him.”  


“I don’t follow.”   
That’s good ‘cause neither does the sheriff. “I simply mean that he feels excluded because he is excluded. You treat Stiles like he’s special. You have made him your second in command, you spend a large amount of time with him one on one that your other beta’s don’t receive. You already treat him like your mate Derek but he’s not. This makes the others insecure, they don’t want to follow a human, especially when he could get up and leave the pack anytime he chooses. He has no solid connection to them and that makes it hard for them to obey him and even harder for them to accept him.”   
Did she mean to say, that his son had been running around risking his life for those mongrels, going on two years now and those ungrateful little shits were treating him like crap? He was going to wring their scrawny little necks and then he was going to move Stiles somewhere new, somewhere without all this supernatural bullshit. He had a cousin in Bon Temps, they could stay there for a while till they figured things out. 

“Then what if he refuses me? If he doesn’t want to be my mate or a wolf, how can I integrate him into the pack then? He’s already doing everything he can, he organizes movie nights and barbecues. He looks after them whether they like it or not and if that’s not having an effect then I don’t see what else can be done.”   
Derek seemed genuinely concerned and the sheriff was having none of it. It was those assholes who needed to change not Stiles! Wanda seemed to be on the same track as him, which ok was unexpected but he would run with it, “I’m afraid there isn’t much else that can be done Derek. You will need to be more affectionate with him in private and speak to your betas. They need to understand that Stiles is part of your pack no matter how they feel about it. However if they continue to disrespect him then Stiles will need to make an example of one of them. He will need to demand the respect he was worked so hard to earn. If that still doesn’t work then there is a pack in Shreveport that have expressed an interest in Stiles. They would like him to join their pack as a spark.”   
Derek’s growl was so loud he thought there was a microphone hidden somewhere in his coat. The sheriff had to cover his ears and he was almost afraid to take his hands away, certain they would be covered in blood. When Derek got a hold of himself at last and the sheriff cautiously removed his unstained hands, Wanda was smiling brightly and yeah she was definitely a wolf. Either that or the Cheshire Cat was real too and she would fade into invisibility any second now. When she stayed corporeal he decided to stick with wolf. 

“Well I think we’ve covered everything I needed to discuss. Stiles has a session with me tomorrow afternoon, I expect we’ll have a lot to talk about.”   
Derek shoved his claws into his pockets, and Christ they really were claws, before muttering “Damn right you will. I’ll call if he has to cancel his session.”  
Wanda opened the door and showed them out, beaming up at Derek like he’d said something amazing, “That would be best for everyone I think.”   
Wait what? Why would he need to cancel tomorrow’s session? They couldn’t mean that Derek would bite him tonight could they? 

He followed Derek out on auto-pilot, nearly walking into him when he stopped in the car park, “Stiles will be staying with me tonight Sheriff, he‘ll see you tomorrow.”  
What? No fucking way, this was his kid they were talking about!” You listen here Derek Hale, you are not touching my kid, he’s underage and I am his goddamn legal guardian. I will have you in prison on rape and assault charges so fast it’ll make your head spin.”   
There that should scare the bastard. It didn’t, Derek gave him that blank stare again and there was almost something pitying in it, “I’m sorry sheriff, I truly am, but Stiles will never allow that to happen. He’s mine now and has been for a long time. Good night.”  
He was walking away, getting into that muscle car Stiles drooled over so much and he was right. Stiles hadn’t been his in a long time. It made him ache to think about it, but Stiles and Derek were going to end up together no matter what. He could either accept that and move on or make an ass of himself and lose his son forever. Being a werewolf probably wasn’t that bad, Derek seemed to be good at it and if Scott could do it then anyone could. He would not lose his son, even if that meant he had to keep doggy treats under the counter, he would man the fuck up and be there for him. Stiles was his kid and nothing was going to change that.


End file.
